1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber, and more particularly, to a shock absorber having an improved structure that is suitable for absorbing and dampening shock in full rebound in which a piston rod is maximally rebounded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a shock absorber for a vehicle is an anti-vibration and shock-absorbing apparatus that is installed between an axle and a vehicle body and improves a ride comfort by absorbing vibration or shock transferred from the axle during driving. A shock absorber is filled with gas or oil so as to increase a damping force. Typically, a hydraulic shock absorber filled with oil is widely used.
A shock absorber includes a cylinder, a piston, and a piston rod. The cylinder includes a working tube filled with a working fluid, such as oil. The piston is slidable within the working tube. The piston rod is connected to the piston and extends outward from the cylinder. The piston rod and the cylinder are connected to a vehicle body and an axle, respectively, and operate with a relative motion. The piston generates a damping force while operating with the working fluid by a valve structure provided therein.
Conventionally, a shock absorber, in which a stopper is installed in a piston rod, has been developed so as to prevent a piston from rapidly colliding against a rod guide, which slidably supports a piston rod, and absorb and dampen shock, in full rebound in which the piston rod is maximally rebounded.